Closure
by spacemonkey766
Summary: The story of how Nick came to visit Kelly Gordon in prison and how Warrick is such a good friend...oneshot....read and review and most importantly..enjoy!


**Closure**

_AUTHOR: Spacemonkey766_

_RATING: PG_

_CATEGORY: missing scene/epilogue, angst, hurt/comfort_

_DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with amazing vision that created the lovely CSI television dramas that continue to dominate the ratings. The characters are not mine, as much as I'd like to keep Nicky and Warrick for a little bit to do with them what I please, I cannot. I'm simply borrowing them and have every intention of returning them….if I have to._

_CONTENT WARNINGS: umm…Nicky angst_

_SPOILERS: Season 5-Grave Danger…NEED to see it to get it _

_SUMMARY: The story of how Nick came to visit Kelly Gordon in prison and how Warrick is such a good friend J_

_AUTOR NOTE: So I wasn't whole keen on Nicky visiting Kelly, but I figured since he did it I would do the rest of it my way….I have a tendency to do that._

The dessert road passed them as they drove. The highway was empty with the exception of the Tahoe en-route to the Nevada State Women's Prison.

Warrick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat to the song coming through the car radio. His passenger stared out the window, oblivious to the music, with his arm propped upon the door with his hand supporting his head as he leaned into it. The other hand lay in his lap, slightly shaking.

Nick hadn't said a word since the car ride began. Nor had he even tried to change the radio station like he normally did. They just drove in silence. The only time either had spoken when Warrick asked Nick if the air conditioner was on too high, receiving a mere negative shake of Nick's head as a response. The silence gave each a chance to think about their trip. It was one that would require a lot of emotional support, so the silence was welcome.

Warrick looked over to Nick, the other man seemingly unaware of the frequent glances in his direction. Warrick couldn't help it. His mind kept thinking about the last month and sometimes he had to reassure himself that Nick was okay. It had been a month and a half since the night that would forever change the Las Vegas Crime Lab. A month and a half since Nick had been pulled form the hell hole Gordon created. Nick had been at the hospital for ten days with an allergic reaction to the ant bites and battling an infection. Judge Bill and Jillian Stokes had stayed the ten days Nick had been in the hospital and one week after he was released, staying at their son's home. They were reluctant to leave, but they knew their son was able to move on with his life as they returned home to continue theirs. Not a minute after he watched the place take off, Nick had told Warrick that he loved his parents, but these past two weeks had reminded him why he left Texas to begin with.

Since his parents departure, Nick had stayed with Warrick. Through the nightmares, during the panic attacks, and the tears, Warrick had been their to help him, calm him, and comfort him. Warrick had taken the personal time he had left over from the past years and used them in the past two weeks to be with Nick, as much for Nick's sake as his own. He would cut into sick days if he had to, maybe even take a leave of absence if it came down to it. He would remain by Nick's side until Warrick Brown himself felt that Nick was okay. It killed him to see his friend so distraught. Warrick never had a brother, but he found one in the man seated next to him and he would do everything in his power to help him.

"I'm still here," Nick said quietly, his gaze never leaving the window.

"What?" Warrick asked, surprised by the broken silence, looking once again at his friend.

"You keep looking over at me, like you're checking to make sure I didn't go anywhere," Nick replied. There was jest to that statement, but it was true as well.

"Nicky…" Warrick started, unsure of how to respond. "Are you sure about this?" Nick folded both hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers, staring at them.

"Not really," he laughed softly. "I guess I just need to see the reason I was…" He stopped. He hated saying what happened to him. Whenever he talked about it he always felt like he was loosing control of his emotions. More often than not he'd either get angry and his voice would shake, or he would breakdown and one of his friends would support him. "I need some sort of closure, I guess, War."

Warrick nodded his head. It was important to Nick. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but it was important to Nick. That was good enough for him. He offered to take him. Warrick knew full well that if Nick was allowed to drive he would have done so by himself and not said anything to anyone until after. The PTSD meds and shaking hands that frequently made an appearance made it impossible for Nick to drive. Warrick was actually glad for those circumstances. It meant Nick Stokes would not be going anywhere without Warrick Brown.

Warrick didn't understand Nick's desire to see Kelly Gordon. If it had been Warrick in Nick's shoes, the last thing he would want was to meet the daughter of the asshole that put him through hell. But that was Nick. Despite the fact that Kelly refused to help find him, Nick didn't hold her to the same level of her father (unlike the rest of the team). Warrick guessed that was just part of the enigma that was Nick Stokes.

"What happened to Kelly, only she knows. Can't blame her for not wanting to help. And her father must have lover her so much to do what he did."

"Don't, Nick." Warrick held one hand up. "Just don't."

"What?" Nick asked as Warrick pulled the car over the side of the road. Warrick turned the car off and shifted his body to face Nick. He placed one hand over Nick's quaking ones and the other reached behind the back of Nick's neck in a brotherly gentleness.

"Listen to me, Nick. There is **_no_** excuse for what that bastard did."

"I know," Nick whispered in response.

"If I lost you Nick, I don't know what I'd have done. What happened to his daughter is unfortunate. But that gives him no right to try to take you away from us. I sat there, watching you lie there, helpless to help you, with that stupid coin in my pocket. I carry it with me…to remind me how vulnerable life is and to never take you for granted."

"War…"

"Nick, I don't want anything more to do with the Gordons. But if you need closure, I'll stick with you bro." Nick just nodded as Warrick patted him once on the back affectionately before turning back to the steering wheel. Turning on the car, Warrick pulled back onto the road.

The remaining miles were accompanied by comfortable silence once again. They got through the prison gates and parked the Tahoe. As they walked towards the building, Nick slapped Warrick gently on the arm.

"Yea?" Warrick asked surprised as the action.

"Thanks, bro."

" Anytime." They signed in and were led into a lobby area where Warrick would wait while Nick confronted the daughter of the man that created his nightmares.

After an encouraging pat on the back, Nick left to go talk with Kelly Gordon, leaving Warrick alone with his thoughts as he waited. He plopped himself into one of the less than comfortable lobby chairs. Thoughts about the man that was Nick Stokes and the type of man he was came to mind. He remembered the night three years ago, sitting at the card table after the case with Lily the lounge singer. That night he gave into his gambling problem. He had planned on being alone but instead, Nick sat next to him. Didn't tell Warrick that he should leave. Nick just stuck with him as Warrick fed his addiction. He hadn't done anything since that night. It was after Nick showed him how true a friend he was that Warrick made a promise to himself that he would do for Nick what he had done for him.

Twenty minutes later Nick came out, his eyes read. He wiped at his face, trying to hide the stray tears from Warrick as he headed where Warrick now stood. He didn't want to worry his friend anymore. He figured he had done that enough and didn't want to cause Warrick any anxiety. Despite the fact that Nick had five older sisters and an older brother, Warrick had become as close to him (if not closer) than any of them. Although Warrick was only a year Nick's senior, he had taken on the role as 'big bro'. Warrick was the protector whereas Nick was the supporter, a true big brother/little brother relationship.

When he reached his friend, Nick put on a smile to try to reassure him.

"Hey," he said, voice slightly raspy from the closed feeling the tears left on his throat. Warrick gave a sad smile back and cupped a hand to Nick's cheek. His thumb wiped away a tear. That did it for Nick. He gave in to his emotions and wrapped his arms around the other man. Warrick gladly embraced Nick, one arm around his back, the other holding Nick by his neck.

Moments later they pulled away. Warrick however kept an arm around Nick's shoulders as they headed back towards their car, Nick's hand in his pockets.

"C'mon bro. Let's go home." Nick looked up as Warrick and flashed his an appreciative smile, one of many he would give as Nick began to heal.


End file.
